


A Million Kisses

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Youtuber Kyungsoo going with the trend 'Wearing Revealing Outift to see my Boyfriend's Reaction' LIVE.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	A Million Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoohae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoohae/gifts).



> An overdue fic for Ms. Roxanne. 😂😂😂😂😂😂

"Baek, feeling ko nagsasawa na ang mga viewers ko sa paulit ulit na content ko."

"Hoy bakla di naman."

"Wala lang, pakiramdam ko ang bland ng contents ko. Ano kaya ang bagong trends na pwede kong gawin?"

"Heto bakla ha, hindi naman talaga nakakaumay yung videos mo, pero kung gusto mo talaga magtry ng ibang trends so may naiisip ako.."

"A-ano yan?"

"Alam mo namang isa sa kinagigiliwan ng mga fans mo ay yung faceless jowa mo diba? So why not reveal his face! Ng magulat ang mundo na ang youtuber na si babiedyo ay nobyo lang naman ng isang-"

"Hep- no Baek.. Alam mo namang ayaw ni Jongin na kumalat sa youtube yung mukha niya."

"Luh, lagi namang nasa youtube yung mukha ng jowa mo. Oh sige ganito nalang, diba gusto mo ng bagong content? Yung ibang side naman ni babiedyo ang ipakita niya sa fans niya diba? Gawin mo nalang yung trend na _'wearing a revealing attire to see my man's reaction'_ yun, bagay sayo yun."

"Baekhyun!"

"What? Magugustahan ng fans mo yan, trust me. Tsaka, tingen ko, mas magugustuhan ni Jongin yan."

"Sure ka ba?"

"Bakla, sure na sure na sure!"

Sikat na mukbanger si Kyungsoo. Nagsimula lahat ng gumawa siya ng youtube channel three years ago. Noong una, yung mga sariling recipe at cooking videos ang pinopost niya hanggang sa naging mukbanger na nga ito. 

Tatlong taon, tatlong taon lamang ang iginugol ni Kyungsoo aka babiedyo upang makalikom ng halos apat na milyong followers. Which is masyadong malaki na for a mukbanger.

At dahil nabored sa sariling content, nanghingi ng advice si Kyungsoo sa kanyang co youtuber na si Baekhyun.

Hindi man sigurado si Kyungsoo sa mga naging desisyon niya para sa latest niyang vlog heto parin siya at nakasuot ng bathrobe habang kausap ang mga fans nito through a youtube live.

Maamo man ang mukha ni babiedyo, sa ilalim ng bathrobe isang manipis na black fish net stockings lamang ang nagtatago sa sexy at makinis niyang katawan which is first time sa tanang buhay niyang suutin. 

"Well, uhm- Hello guys, so nakikita niyo namang naka bathrobe lang ako diba? Actually, wala akong vlog for this week kaya naisipan kong mag live lamang as a compensation sa paghihintay niyo." Nahihiyang maghubad si Kyungsoo ng robe at namula sa mga malamang comments ng kaniyang mga subscriber at tagapagsubaybay.

From a mukbanger to a pornstar real quick. 

"Ngayon, ang gagawin natin though ay something never ko pang ginawa. Actually, not once in my life naisip ko na gagawin ko to. So please guys, kahit anong mangyari suportahan niyo parin ako ha?" Nagpacute si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng lahat at nakita niyang nagkagulo sa comment section.

He heard rustling sa front door at alam niyang nasa labas na ang kanyang nobyo. Naglean si Kyungsoo sa camera at bumulong.

"Guys, nandiyan na si Nini kaya.. quiet lang kayo ha." Tumayo si Kyungsoo at tinakpan ang video camera upang hindi makita ng kasintahan.

"Baby, busy ka? Nagva-vlog?" Biglang pumasok si Jongin sa kwarto at napa iling si Kyungsoo. Ngumiti ang mukbanger at namumulang naupo sa dulo ng kama. "By, namumula ka. May lagnat ka ba?" Nag-aalalang umupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at inilagay ang palad sa noo ng nobyo.

"By-" Bahagyang itinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin upang bumalik sa pagtayo upang hindi mahagip sa camera ang mukha ng nobyo.

"Huh? Okay ka lang ba by? Ang weird mo today."

"By, mainit." Reklamo kunwari ni Kyungsoo at si Jongin naman ay napahawak sa magkabilang braso ng kasintahan at minasahe.

"Ligo ka muna tapos kain tayo or kakain muna?" Akmang tatalikod si Jongin upang kumuha ng tuwalya sa vanity drawer subalit pinigil ni Kungsoo ang nobyo, startling his boyfriend at the movement.

Jongin gave him a confused at the same time, worried look. Kyungsoo is acting strange and it's scaring his boyfriend. 

Isang hakbang ang ginawa ni Jongin, palapit sa nobyo and cups his cheeks. He smiled and gently planted a kiss sa forehead ng nobyo nito. 

"Are you sick? Are you okay? Want to eat something or gusto mo mag drive? Roadtrip." 

Kyungsoo melted at the worried tone ng kasintahan. He's lucky he got him, sa anim na taong pagiging magjowa, ang pagiging thoughtful ni Jongin hindi parin kumukupas. 

Walang sagot, kinain si Kyungsoo ng tuwa kaya ang youtube live ay tuluyang nawala sa utak niya. His heart sunk oh so wonderfully.

"Hmmm, baby, are you mad at me?" 

Kyungsoo shakes his head as an answered.

"I love you by," He said, kinilig si Jongin sa randomness ng mahal, humaba ang kanyang ngiti at tila may sariling kontrol ang mga labi, he quickly leaned into Kyungsoo, crashing their lips into a chaste peck. "And I have a gift for you." Finally, finally, finally! Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang sorpresa hindi lang para sa tagasubaybay kung hindi para sa iniirog. 

Kumawala si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin, he steps back and slowly, with his cheeks flaring red sa hiya, unti unti niyang hinubad ang bathrobe na suot, revealing his bare shoulder sa nobyo, _(Thank god at hindi kuha sa frame ng camera ang kinatatayuan ng dalawa.)_ and let it slip down his body. 

Makinis, ang puti, nais markahan ni Jongin ang bawat sulok ng balat ng kanyang kasintahan. Jongin gulps at the sight, tila first time makita ang balat ni Kyungsoo. 

"Kyungsoo, h-holy-" Alam ni Kyungsoo na nangangamatis na ang sariling pisngi ngunit hindi niya itinago iyon, ang mga mata nasa gulat na reaksyon ni Jongin, painting the memory sa kanyang utak at puso. "Baby," Jongin breathes out, the wonder of the surprise choking him. "Baby," Happy, yes, happy si Jongin for Kyungsoo's effort pero mostly, mabilis siyang nalibugan sa suot na fishnet ng kasintahan, tangina, he notices that Kyungsoo is as well wearing a cat tail, he assumes that is a butt plug and he damned cause it fucking turning him on. 

"Do you like-" Unable to hold back, Jongin tackled his boyfriend down to the bed with lips finding its way against Kyungsoo's in a blink of an eye. 

They share a heated kiss, Jongin's moving hungrily as he nibbles, suck and lick Kyungsoo's mouth, kissing his boyfriend in a beastly manner until Kyungsoo finds purchase against his lock, fingers digging through Jongin's scalp. 

"Baby you're so beautiful fucking tangina." Jongin growled frustratingly in between kisses, his hand squeezing Kyungsoo's waist before wandering south, pababa, patungo sa crotch ng kasintahan, stroking Kyungsoo's length and breaks the kiss to have a full view of Kyungsoo writhing sinfully under his touch. "You made me do this," Kyungsoo did, he awoken the sleeping beast within his boyfriend. "Squirm." Jongin whispers, habang ang kamay ay patuloy sa pagjajakol kay Kyungsoo. 

"Baby," Iyak ni Kyungsoo, he's crying in pleasure. Jongin's strokes are too good, making Kyungsoo weaker and weaker. "C-camera.. On." He manages to say. This wasn't the plan, nais lamang niyang makuha ang reaksyon ng kasintahan and not give his followers a live porn show.

Jongin doesn't need to be told twice, Kyungsoo loves filming in his camera, it's his life. And when his hold on Kyungsoo's dick loosens, the latter can finally breathe. 

Bumangon si Jongin, sat on his butt, eyes searching for the camera that is possibly filming him. He spotted it too easily. 

"What's this?" He asks pero he was answered soon enough ng makita ang ginagawa ng kasintahan. 

He's in a fucking youtube live and they're doing something nasty, something inappropriate sa website guidelines. But he flashes everyone a smile and waved. 

"Ah, Can't give what you all want and I apologize for cutting the event short. Thank you for tuning in for tonight's show. Babiedyo will get back to you all." He said, finally showing his face to the world, hiding their precious love story no more. 

"Baby-" Kyungsoo whined, sexually frustrated. Jongin chuckled at the pout Kyungsoo is wearing, standing up as he shimmies himself out of his pants. 

"Hmmm, yeah my naughty kitten?" 

"Ugh gago.." Kyungsoo frowns at the teasing, sinipa si Jongin as he dips down to the bed, hovering over his petite yet alluring lover. 

"I'm gago for you." Jongin smiles, his lips finding its way back sa labi ng pinakamamahal, fingers slowly poking Kyungsoo's asshole. 

"Conyo naman, Aaaah fuck puta-" 

"Hehe.." One kiss pressed against Kyungsoo's lips. "I love you kitten.." Before they share a million more.

[ICYMI] Business Mogul Kim Kai Revealed to be Dating Famous Youtuber Babiedyo.

_'Ah shit, so tama yung rumors that Kim Kai is gay.'_

_'Damn, imagine bending a once cassanova Kim Kai, the power babiedyo holds.'_

_'If it's babiedyo, I'll be gay too.'_

_'I dont know who is maswerte, Babiedyo for having Kim Kai or the other way around. Either way, stay strong sa inyo!'_

_'Wait- are we sure na hindi sila fubu fubu lang?'_


End file.
